In general, the present invention relates to methods of treating patients suffering from defects or diseases of the vascular system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to methods for treating, strengthening, and/or repairing vascular vessels in regions in and around internal valve structures.
A variety of vascular disorders arise in and around the site of vascular valves. One common disorder is venous valve insufficiency resulting from valvular dysfunction, most often occurring in the legs. The valves in the veins do not adequately inhibit reflux or retrograde blood flow. Varicose veins resulting from venous valve insufficiency can be quite painful for the patients who suffer from this condition and can also cause embarrassment over the appearance of the varicose veins. In more severe cases, venous valve insufficiency can lead to general swelling in the patient's lower extremities, and can ultimately result in venous stasis ulcers of the skin and subcutaneous tissue. While there is no cure for these conditions, a variety of treatment methods have been used or suggested. One treatment method includes resecting the affected vein segment and replacing the resected vein with an autologous vein removed from the patient or by reconstructing venous valves. Other treatment methods include placing constricting sutures around the veins; vein ablation, where whole sections of the veins are closed off usually via heat or chemical treatment; and ambulatory phlebectomy, where the abnormal vein is removed. Less invasive treatments include wearing compression stockings about the patients legs to physically compress the veins and tissue surrounding the veins.
There is a continuing need for advancements in the relevant field, including improved and/or alternative treatment methods and devices. The present invention is addressed to these needs.